


candy

by anstcookie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstcookie/pseuds/anstcookie
Summary: And Hinata realizes, he's in love.And he wants to scream. And he does, actually.





	candy

Hinata couldn't move. He understood as soon as his favorite mug slipped from his fingers that afternoon, that he was too lovestruck to even multitask that day, while his younger brother scolded him for being so distracted and careless - picking next to him the pieces of the broken cup. 

Shinobu kissed him! Oh, how did that happen, again? A smile started blooming and he was a having a hard time stopping it, fixing his gaze on the floor tiles. There was no way Yuuta wouldn't see him. 

"What's with you today, brother?" He was not longer sighing, but focused on Hinata expression (which he had no idea how it looked).

Shinobu...! H,He... He's too cute! — his mind kept telling over and over, leaving him just gaping for a proper reply at his Yuuta-kun. 

"Sorry,! I didn't want to... break —this mug..." He finished lamely, dangerously starting to trail off again.

This time, Yuuta shook his head. "I get it ... I guess. I think you should go sleep . Take a nap to clear your head." Hinata heard him and pouted. "Or are you planning on breaking more stuff?"

"O,okay. It's a good idea."

But little did Yuuta know that Hinata wouldn't be able to conceive sleep, not when he kept thinking about the boy - at this point- he had a big intense crush on. Hinata rolled over his bed, covered his eyes with both hands and felt his cheeks grow warmer. 

His first kiss was soft, a hint of sweet hard candy kept there in his lips for hours after it happened. He had decided to take that step, but as always, since he met him , Shinobu had never ceased to surprise Hinata. 

And he was totally distracted when Shinobu asked him to close his eyes, both sitting on the strongest branch of Yumenosaki's tree (that Shinobu loved to climb for observation) — and that the thing he was expecting the least happened without even having him to plan ahead.   
Hinata felt Shinobu's hand graze his jaw, and move strands of hair in one soft move before kissing the side of his mouth, just so soft and quick Hinata almost felt he would fall off the tree at the shock! 

"W-Wah!" Hinata let out without thinking refocusing on his grasp. He opened his eyes and found a shy boy next to him, almost hiding his face under his hoodie, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

And he loved Shinobu so so so much he wanted to scream. And he sort of did it.

"I LOVE YOU" and tried to hug him, almost losing balance doing so.

"P,please we should be careful here, our movements are f-fairly limited at this height and position—"

But Hinata wasn't listening. "Shinobuuu kuuun"

They had to get down that tree, and even if Hinata felt his head was floating between clouds— they made another activity they were used to , when they were together. 

And that was of course, a ninja training. Which involved running, jumping and ultimately became a hide-and-seek. 

And Hinata felt warm, like everything and nothing changed between them, it was another day but also it was a perfect day— because he loved being with Shinobu and knew that , he loved being with Hinata too. And that was awesome.

And they ultimately lie on the grass, trying to catch their breath and feel their hands and legs numb for playing that much. Hinata sees the sun setting down and knows their time is limited, but that he'd meet him next day and more to come. 

So he sits on the grass and takes out a bag of hard candy he offers to Shinobu, wordless accepting it while he handles Hinata a towel to swipe his forehead. 

The ninja eats the candy with enthusiasm, and doesn't miss a second to praise Hinata's handmade stuff. And when the older twin sees Shinobu's smile, he knows he'd want to kiss him Everytime and that he'd need to learn to limit himself. But for now they were all alone, and easy enough, Hinata returned his first kiss to him before waving Shinobu a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite hc is that most of their dates before they EVEN realized their feels is just playing anywhere. Be a ninja training or dance— or even tree climbing or hide and seek ( their fave activity) it's even more fun when they get Yuuta along!


End file.
